


To Thine Own Heart Be True

by overcomingthedark



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: And the rest was history, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, bc nico is in this and lbr when is she ever not thinking about the love of her life karolina dean, but when i say minor i mean minor minor yall do not read this fic for that, exists bc of a tumblr prompt, minor deanoru, nico spells them to tell the truth, sexy sex with a huge helping of feelsy feels on the side, underage warning just bc our lil babes are high schoolers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomingthedark/pseuds/overcomingthedark
Summary: “Just be honest!” Nico shouted.~~~And she did so with her staff in hand y'all, so get ready for a rollercoaster of feelings, a little bit of magic, and sex. There's...quite a bit of sex.





	To Thine Own Heart Be True

**Author's Note:**

> This was a labour of love that took longer than it probably should've and basically only exists because Fanfic_or_bust is the Most Amazing Person and you should definitely go and read literally all of her stuff if you haven't yet because she writes the most amazing GertChase ever ever and has inspired me so much since we became friends.  
> She betaed this for me and was a cheerleader basically everyday I was writing this. Thank you so much Kelly, I'm so happy to have your friendship <3  
> I'll letcha get to it now, I really hope you enjoy!  
> xxxxxxx

       Listen, Nico didn’t _plan_ for this to happen. She walked into the pantry to get a snack- it was just by chance that the staff was still in her hand. She'd been practicing and messing with Alex simultaneously, which had been a blast (literally- Nico wondered how long it would take Alex to get all of his precious notes back in order), but it wasn't her plan to find Gert and Chase less than a foot away from each other, staring at at each other and definitely having eyeball sex. When she walked in on them, they jumped away from each other and started talking over themselves.  
       "Sorry, my bad, just wanted to grab some crackers but then Gert came in to get-” Chase started, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.  
       “I didn’t know he was in here!” Gert basically shouted, which made all three of them jump.  
       “Anyway...” she continued, drawing the syllables out, “I have to go.” Gert added as she pushed passed Nico, hands empty, and the look Chase sent her way as she left was nauseatingly heart broken and hauntingly puppy-like.  
Nico needed to do something. And possibly stop comparing her friends to animals. She shook her head and reached out to grab Gert’s arm.  
       “Y’all need to sort your fucking shit out. Like, yesterday. Just, ugh!” She couldn’t help the exasperated sound that escaped from the back of her throat when the two started to speak up and over her- surely to try and deny that anything was happening.  
       “Just be honest!” Nico shouted over them, causing them both to pause and look at her. “For christs sake, I’ve never met two people as oblivious as the two of you. Or are you just scared? Because honestly you guys, this is ridiculous.” Nico huffed, satisfied, at the end of her rant. Chase looked dumbfounded and Gert looked pissed. Oops.  
       “Of course I’m fucking scared!” Gert exploded in response. “Have you met me? I literally get anxious about what cereal I want to eat for breakfast, you think I’m capable of dealing with feelings I have for a boy who will never feel the same? Who, by the way, is so hot it’s actually ridiculous? Look at me! My hair is basically gray at this point!” She paused to catch her breath as she pointed to her, admittedly fading, head of hair, and a split second later a look of horror overtook her features like a freight train.  
       “What. The hell.” Gert was growling at this point, and the fear surrounding her was palpable. Nico and Gert realised at the same time what had happened and Nico dropped the staff like it burned. She watched as it thumped indelicately to the floor and opened her mouth to say something, apologise maybe? But before she could Chase started babbling uncontrollably, and _oh_ , Nico thought, _this is perfect_.  
       “What, what even. What?? Gert, how could you say those things? You have no idea how I’m feeling, you’re the one who pushed me away! Multiple times! I thought you only wanted me because you were freaked out and attracted to me, but now you’re saying you have feelings for me? What? How am I supposed to process all of this? My brain is already feeling like it’ll explode any day now with all the pressure we’re under. I need to protect everyone! Even Old Lace, who is a fricken dinosaur; how am I supposed to protect a dinosaur?!” Chase was shouting throughout his mini-tirade, but the closer he got to the end of his words, the more quiet and confused he sounded.  
       “What-” He started, but Gert interrupted him, still glaring furiously at Nico.  
       “Don’t, Chase. Nico spelled us to be completely honest like we’re in some kind of nineties fucking sitcom. I think it’s best we just go to our rooms and avoid everybody until teenage witch genius over here figures out how to reverse it.” Gert seemed satisfied with herself at not having revealed anything too dire, but as soon as her eyes left Nico’s and caught Chase’s, it was like she couldn’t help but add to the awkwardness of the situation.  
       “Separate rooms, of course. Not together. Not that I want to avoid you! I really like spending time with you, Chase, other than Old Lace you’re like, my favourite person here. Except Lacey isn’t a person. Anyway, I’m going to stop talking now so I don’t accidentally confess my-”  
       “Alright!” Nico clapped her hands together loudly and spoke over whatever Gert was about to say. Not that that wasn’t exactly what Nico wanted, but she had a feeling that as soon as the...feelings were revealed, she wasn’t going to want to be around. She bent down to pick the staff up, backing away from the two idiots who still hadn’t stopped looking at each other.  
       “I’ll go see about getting this situation... un-fucked.” She said as she left, though she fully intended to do nothing of the sort and was actually planning on going to find Karo. But it wasn’t like she was going to tell Murder Eyes McGhee that.  
       “Right,” Gert let out, very high pitched and pink down past her collar. “I’m just gonna go then.” She looked at Chase one last time and then booked it out past Nico, muttering under her breath inaudibly.  
       Chase stared after her, puppy-dog eyes back in full swing, and as Nico followed her out he caught her eye and looked at her dolefully as well. Nico felt a bit guilty as she left the kitchen in search of her girlfriend, but when she found her and Karo’s entire face lit up just because Nico walked in the room, the guilt faded. Those two stupid nerds might not thank her for it right this moment, but they deserved the kind of peace she had with Karo, especially with all the shit they were still up against.

~~~

 _I’m screwed_.  
       That was the thought that cycled around and around Gert’s head for the rest of the evening. Fully aware she was catastrophizing and too mentally exhausted to break herself out of it, Gert just kept playing every stupid word she let out downstairs over and over on repeat, coming to worse conclusions every time. She had basically confessed to Chase and his response was to shout and talk about how stressed he was.  
        _Yeah_ , her brain talked back at her snidely, _as if he needs more shit to deal with on top of everything else. Because that’s what your feelings are. Shit he has to deal with. You’re shit._  
       “Okay!” Gert said out loud to her empty room, sitting up from her tightly wound fetal position. “That’s enough.” She told herself. She knew she wasn’t shit and had spent years in therapy and a crap ton of her parents money to gain that knowledge. What she needed to do was get ready for bed and put herself to sleep before one, she drove herself to a freaking panic attack, and two, anyone else (particularly one someone else) made their way upstairs. The last thing she wanted was to run into somebody in the dingy halls and run her mouth without control.  
       She hauled herself up and into her pjs, physically shaking herself to “get the bad juju out” as her mom liked to refer to it. Gert knew there was scientific evidence to back that particular crazy up, there always was when it came to her parents, and this time (like most times she tried one of the wisdom nuggets her mom loved to share) it worked. A smile made its way onto Gert’s face at the fond memories, but turned sour just as fast as reality crept back in and the fact that her mother was a murderer took those memories and began to poison them from the edges in, turning them grey and ugly and causing them to sink back into the recesses of her mind like heavy stones that hurt as they bumped their way down.  
       “Time to brush our teeth.” Gert spoke out loud to herself, trying once again to break herself out of her negative thought spiral. This time it’s going to work, she told herself, determined not to get so far down her rabbit hell hole that she’d need to seek outside assistance, because talking to someone about her shit when she was in her current Nico-induced state would be even worse than spilling her guts normally was.  
       She made her way down the hall and into the safety of the bathroom with no problem. It sounded like everyone else was still on the other side of the house, so when she got to the brushing-her-teeth step of getting un-ready, she unlocked and cracked the door without hesitating, as was the agreed upon policy. Only having one working bathroom with six people, and four who bled uncontrollably out of their vaginas once a month, meant that unless pants were around ankles or people were bathing, the door stayed open in case of emergencies.  
       So of course, with Gert’s luck, as soon as she’d put her toothbrush into her mouth, Chased walked in shirtless with his ridiculous sweatpants riding so low she could see the V of his sculpted hips and the faint trail of hair that led down, down, down to-  
       “Gert!” Chase said in surprise, his eyes apprehensive but his mouth curling up at the edges. Doing her best not to freak out, she just raised her eyebrows and continued to brush, glad her mouthful of saliva, toothpaste, and toothbrush was preventing her from saying anything stupid. Chase, however, had no such restraints and seemed intent on causing Gert’s death by butterfly-induced heart attack.  
       “I know you said we should be avoiding each other and I want to respect that because I respect you, Gert. So much. You’ve got such an incredible mind. But I’m just glad to see you- I love seeing you like this, I love seeing you at any time. All the time. You’re gorgeous like this.” He shut his mouth quickly after he said all of that, but didn’t seem too frustrated with himself when Gert’s blush lit up her face like a traffic light pretty much instantaneously.  
       And of course right then is when Gert had to spit. Because that’s just the way life worked for her.  
       She leaned over the sink and washed her face off before she stood back up, hoping to clear off anything that might make her look like even more of a mess than she already was. Catching herself quickly in the mirror before she turned to Chase, she saw that she’d missed a spot, but was too overwhelmed to do anything about it.  
       “Thanks, Chase. I feel the same way.” That’s where Gert would’ve stopped, if Nico wasn’t the bane of her existence at this very moment. Instead, she went on. And on.  
       “My mind is nothing is nothing compared to yours, and I know I’ve apologised already but I’m sorry again for ever acting like it was less than genius-levels amazing. You’re amazing. And I know you were only saying all that stuff as a friend, but seriously all I can think about when you’re standing here like this is how hot you are shirtless.” The snap her jaw made when it slammed shut after that was audible. If there was any sort of God, _she would strike me down now_ Gert pointedly thought, rolling her eyes to the ceiling and mentally pleading.  
       Which means she missed Chase’s rollercoaster of facial expressions as he processed what she’d said. When Gert did finally find the courage to look him in the eyes again, the expression he’d settled on was determined and the look in his eyes made Gert’s insides tremble.  
       He stepped up so close to her that she could feel the heat radiating off his bare chest, so close she could smell him- deodorant and sweat and boy and wow, was she wet? He bent his head down so close to her face that his breath hitting up against her lips felt like its own kind of kiss. Before he did anything else, he lifted his hand and rubbed the spot of toothpaste away with his thumb, looking at her with a fondness she was not equipped to deal with. And when Chase opened his mouth to speak, Gert was thrown back to that night at the school, in that dimly lit room, when his mouth had moved over her skin like it had been waiting for the opportunity its whole life. How could someone’s voice make her feel so safe and unhinged at the same time? She would have to save the over-analysis for later though- she had a bubbly, excited feeling she was about to be pretty busy.  
“Well then we’re even,” Chase said, voice low and suddenly dripping sex. “Because all I’ve been able to think about since you started wearing these tiny little pyjama shorts is how much I want to eat you out.”  
       Gert actually squeaked. _What the hell._ She couldn’t have stopped herself from surging forward and kissing him if the sky was falling down. Which, it kind of felt like it was once his tongue was in her mouth.  
       His lips were so soft, how was that possible? She never saw him putting on chapstick or anything, and as loathe as she was to admit it, Gert would have noticed. She paid extra special attention to Chase’s mouth. For...scientific purposes. Chase didn’t seem to mind that hers were rough and bitten as low noises hummed from his throat every time they separated and came back together.  
Gert caught his bottom lip and pulled, overwhelmed by him, all around her, _in_ her, his tongue running over hers slowly, artfully, and damn, Chase was an amazing kisser. Apparently she said so out loud without realising, because next thing she knew he was chuckling and pulling away a bit- to Gert’s ultimate frustration. She leaned forward again, but Chase just set his forehead against hers and looked at her.  
       It was somehow hotter than any of the kissing they’d done so far.  
       His hands made their way to her ass and squeezed, lifting her up and setting her on the counter, closing the door and locking it behind him without even looking, and _why was that so hot?_ His other hand was busy getting tangled in her hair, and before their lips met again, he sighed out her name like she’d never heard it before. Like it was the magic word that would save the whole damn world.  
       “Chase,” Gert moaned in reply, gasping as his mouth made its way to her neck, somehow remembering from weeks earlier the exact spot to make her shudder. She couldn’t shut herself up, and soon she was rambling without even realising what she was saying.  
       “Chase, Chase, _ohmygod_. Cha- jesus, why did we only do this once, we’re such idiots, we could’ve been doing this for months, yes, oh god, don’t move.” She laced her fingers through his hair and held him in place.  
Chase moaned against her neck and pressed forward, and shit, Gert felt him hard up against her thigh and _keened_. She felt wanton. She’d never felt that way before. Maybe it had something to do with the truth spell, or the fact that Chase had just moved his mouth up to her ear, and started whispering.  
       “We don’t ever have to stop again. God, Gert, I don’t ever want to stop. I want to be with you like this forever.”  
The heat in her core turned molten, accompanied by a warmth that spread all through her, out to her fingertips and down to her toes. She smiled as she manuevoured Chase’s mouth back to her lips, kissing him with everything she could muster. As soon as he caught on, she let go of him and pulled her shirt off. When he saw she was braless, Chase made a sort of choking sound and seemed to forget all about her lips.  
       Gert’s memory had served her well. He was just as good with his hands and lips as she remembered, maybe even better. She put her arms behind her on the counter to support herself, shoving things out of the way, as Chase worked his way down to her heaving chest, leaving a wet trail that cooled erotically the further he got.  
“Chase.” Gert moaned again, probably too loud. This definitely wasn’t the best place to be doing this, but the thought left her mind very soon after it entered when Chase’s hands left her breasts and moved down to her waistband, working it down expertly even though his mouth never left her chest.  
       Gert didn’t wear underwear to bed because her mother taught her it was healthy to let the vagina breathe overnight. It certainly was not because it was the ‘sexy’ thing to do. But from tonight on it would always be a little bit of both, because the way Chase looked at her when her shorts hit the floor and he saw she was bare was the second hottest thing she’d ever seen. The top spot went to the moment that happened right after, when, without a word, he dropped to his knees and started kissing his way up her leg, starting from her ankle like they were in a goddamn romance novel.  
       By the time Chase made it to her centre, she was dripping on the counter, and sure that Chase’s love bites would show up blue and purple in the morning. The thought sent a shot of _something_ through her- they were physical evidence of their coupling that only she and he would know about. It was hot as hell and something else as well, that big, huge, scary _something_ that she didn’t want to touch when Chase had just licked a stripe up from her opening to her clit.  
       “Jesus, Chase.” Gert’s voice came out low and gravelly, and Chase moaned into her as he continued his exploration. He flicked the tip of his tongue around her clit in a motion she couldn’t describe but left her panting. When he did it again, she was suddenly and out of nowhere thrown into orgasm, her hips rocketing up into Chase as his arms wrapped around her hips and he licked her through it. She felt like she was vibrating, hovering somewhere over reality. It was the craziest orgasm Gert had ever had, and as a sex-positive, horny 17 year old, she had a fair few in her arsenal to compare it to.  
       Chase slowed down his attentions and came up for air, catching Gert’s eyes when he looked up from between her legs. Gert couldn’t control what she blurted out next, which was beginning to become a theme with this whole honestly spell thing.  
       “You’re breathtaking.” It was a simple statement, but Chase’s reaction would stick with Gert for a long time to come, making her feel fuzzy and warm whenever she recalled it.  
       His eyes got so soft and warm and he stood up and laced his fingers into hers, pulling her forward and into him. The kiss that followed was slow and deep, but wasn’t any less intense despite its pace. Gert’s hands wandered, one to his silky hair and the other down to his still-present and very impressive hard-on. She palmed him lightly through his sweatpants and then dragged her hand back up to his waistband, toying with it as she pulled back a bit and looked at him questioningly. The look he returned was so hot she could almost feel herself smoking, getting ready to burst into flames.  
       Chase grabbed her hand in his and guided it into his pants, wrapping it around himself and then wrapping her hand with his much larger one. He squeezed, and his eyes slitted shut in pleasure.  
       “This is how much I want you, Gert. All the time. You’re the only one who can make me feel like this.” At his words, his eyes reconnected with hers and she flushed. How there was any blood left for the rest of her body when it felt like all of it was pooling in her face and her core was beyond her comprehension at the current moment.  
       She started to move her hand up and down, tightly, and the sound Chase released was explicit enough to make Gert feel like she was halfway there again already. The things this boy did to her were ridiculous.  
       “I have condoms in my room.” When Gert said it, it was meant to be sexy and move things along, but what actually happened was Chase puffing up his chest and getting a cocky look on his face.  
       “Planning for this to happen, were you?” He smirked at her and froze her to the spot, god damn his stupid sexy face. Her pause must’ve been misinterpreted however, because Chase deflated quickly.  
       “Unless, you know, you weren’t thinking about this when you bought them. Of course you weren’t, that was stupid and presumptuous of me, you were just being cautious. I shouldn’t have assumed-”  
       “Chase.” Gert said exasperatedly, her hand leaving his pants to pull him closer after his hasty physical and verbal retreat. She made sure he was looking at her when she corrected him.  
       “Of course I was thinking about you.” The admission came out quiet, Gert not used to making herself so vulnerable. “I haven’t stopped since that night. Since a long time before then too, really.”  
       Her words brought the confidence back into Chase’s demeanour, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.  
       “Same here.” Following his words, he swept Gert back up into a dazzling kiss, full of feelings they were both just beginning to understand.  
       He pulled away and picked up her clothes from the floor, handing them to her with a look on his face that made it clear he didn’t want her to put them back on, even just for the short trip down the hall. She swatted him with her shirt before pulling it on, both of them devolving into giggles as the reality of what was actually happening crashed over them again and again like a tide finally returning back to shore.  
       They tried to stealth their way back to Gert’s room, falling over each other, unable to keep their hands to themselves, acting silly and giddy like the teenagers they hadn’t been able to be since they discovered the truth about Pride.  
When they made it back to Gert’s room, she threw him down on the bed and straddled him, feeling a brazenness that could only come from the constant reassurance from Chase the past half an hour that he was, in fact, super attracted to her. Their still-giggling mouths connected, and the heat from the bathroom returned like lightning, pinning both of them to the bed and fusing them together. Their clothes were on the floor before they’d even been in the room a minute.  
       Gert reached down under the bed to grab the small box of condoms. She’d picked them up a couple of trips ago when she’d been feeling hopeful and after a full day of flirty banter traded with the man who was currently lying naked on the bed next to her. She shook her head at her previous self-doubt that he’d never want her and willfully hoped that fear wouldn’t return as soon as he left her bed again.  
       Chase noticed she’d gone quiet and rolled over half on top of her. He gently tugged the box from her hands and placed it on the bed next to them, barely even giving it a glance. He caught her chin and looked seriously at her.  
       “We can slow down if you want. I want whatever you want, Gert, we could spend the rest of the night cuddling and I’d be over the moon.” His voice released butterflies she hadn’t known still lived in her stomach. Their flitting was slow to start and uneven, she could tell they we still healing from the last time she’d crushed them down. But present they were, and Gert pulled Chase down onto herself and kissed him softly.  
       She slipped her tongue into his mouth and curled it around his intimately. Her hand travelled down his muscular torso to his somewhat softened cock, stroking it back awake purposefully.  
       “I don’t want to slow down.” Gert said between kisses, and took a break from touching him to get the condom out of the box and onto him so that he could finally get into her.  
       Chase smiled at her clumsy and hurried movements and once she’d accomplished her task, he grabbed her hand with his free one and twisted their fingers back together like that was the state they were meant to be in. He moved their hands over and behind her head onto her pillow, and moved himself in-between her open legs. They bracketed around him without Gert having to consciously do anything. She took his cock with her other hand and traced it slowly up and down, teasing the both of them, catching her clit on the upstroke and popping his head inside of her on the downstroke.  
Eventually Chase had had enough and, making a frustrated sound in the back of his throat, nudged her nose with his and thrusted his hips further into her hand.  
       “C’mon, baby, let me inside you.” He sounded ragged, and the pet name had rolled off his lips like it was nothing. It made Gert shudder and she guided him into her without a second thought.  
       He felt perfect.  
       They moved in tandem, their hips connecting smoothly, and the sounds they made were harmonious to Gert’s sex-addled brain and ears. It didn’t take long for either of them- they’d both been worked up for far longer than they would admit in any circumstances other than this very specific one involving magic.  
       Gert came first, her back arching up as she spasmed around Chase, and he followed right after, looking into Gert’s eyes the whole time. It was surreal, and beautiful, and kind of made Gert feel like crying.  
       He pulled out slowly, both of them making despairing noises at the loss, and got rid of the used condom by tying it off, sending a cursory glance around her room for a trash can, failing to find one, and then leaning over the bed to stuff it into the pocket of his sweatpants.  
       Gert snorted at how typical-teenage-boy his actions were, and when he looked back at her, half hanging off the bed with his nose crumpled up in the beginnings of a laugh, his smile radiating joy, she said the words she’d been holding back for months without even thinking about it.  
       “I love you.”  
       The world seemed to slow down after that, Gert’s eyes not leaving Chase’s so that this time, when the myriad of emotions played over his face, she caught every single one of them.  
Shock. Confusion that quickly transformed into giddiness. Happiness. His face lit up with it. And then warmth. So much warmth it overwhelmed Gert’s already spinning mind.  
       He crawled back up the bed to her, hovering over her and wiping her face. She hadn’t even realised she’d started crying.  
       “Gert,” Chase said her name like she’d never heard it, like he was handling something precious, and suddenly it was all too much.  
       Gert pushed him off of her and covered herself with the raggedly blanket, feeling her brain buzzing with the beginnings of a panic attack. She looked back over at him and caught his hurt look, and the anxiety intensified.  
       “I love you, okay? I’ve been in love with you for like, forever, and I know this is going to ruin everything and that you don’t feel the same and it probably means what just happened can’t happen again and that sucks but I can’t keep carrying this weight around with me anymore, it’s too much! It’s too much. It’s too much.”  
       By this point she was rocking and the panic attack was in full swing. Chase came closer, scooching over so he was next to her, and turned his head to look at her, she could feel his eyes on her face. She could also feel the snot dripping and she knew she was blubbering, but she didn’t have the wherewithal to care at the moment. She was terrified he would launch into a big speech about how they could still be friends, or that he’d try and wrap her up in his arms when she very much needed to _not_ be touched like that right now, but all he did was place his hand down next to hers on the bed, close enough that she could feel it there but not touching her.  
       “Can I hold your hand?” He said quietly, and she started sobbing harder. She grabbed his and held it tightly, and they sat there together for what felt like hours, Chase just breathing slowly and steadily and not talking. It was the kindest gift anyone had ever given her.  
       Later, when she felt like she could breathe again, she laid down, pulling Chase with her. She was so exhausted she could barely keep her eyes open, and she burrowed herself into his chest without thought of the fact that they were both still naked and that Chase had never responded to her confession. She felt safe and calm, and those two things were all her brain needed to be able to shut off. Finally.

~~~

       When Gert woke up she felt hungover- her head was pounding and her whole body ached.  
       “Fuck panic attacks, man.” She said to herself before she was fully awake and realised where she was. Which was in Chase’s arms, naked. When she manoeuvred to look up to his face, desperately hoping he was still asleep, she saw him very much awake, smiling down at her like she was the fucking sunrise.  
       “You can say that again.” He responded softly, and then kissed her forehead when she started to blush. She hid her head in his (very bare and muscular- _damn_ ) chest, and couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her at the ridiculousness of the situation.  
He’d stayed. The whole night, Chase had stayed in bed with her, wrapped up in her, naked, and hadn’t moved. After she’d spilled her heart out all over the place and then had the worst panic attack she’d had in a while. Hope stirred up in her unbidden, and she smiled against his skin.  
       Chase must’ve felt that, because he moved his hand from her hip up to her head, stroking his fingers through her hair slowly.  
       “How are you feeling?” He asked in a more normal volume.  
       “Like shit” Gert replied, still pressed into him. When she pulled back to look at him, she couldn’t understand the look on his face. It was the same one he’d given her before she’d freaked out last night- like she was something precious. She was sure she looked like hell, dried tears and snot on her face, eyes swollen and red, but still he stared at her like, like he-  
       “I love you.” He said, letting out a giant breath like he’d been holding it in all night. “I’m sorry I never got to say it back last night, but God, Gert, I am in love with you too. I thought I had been so obvious, it took me a while to absorb that you really couldn’t see it. And when I did I felt so guilty. I should have told you ages ago. I’m sorry I made you feel so horrible. I think you may be the love of my life.”  
       Gert was crying again, but this time they were silent tears, happy tears, rolling down her face slowly. The smile that grew on her face when he finished speaking almost broke her face in half, matching the stupid, goofy one spanning Chase’s face, and she couldn’t help the guffaws that escaped from her belly.  
       “We’re such- sappy- idiots!” She managed through her laughter, and then Chase was kissing her, and she didn’t say much else.

~~~

       When Nico made her way into the kitchen for breakfast the next morning, she was not expecting to catch her two idiot friends standing right up against each other, silently having eye sex _again_.  
       “Seriously guys? Again? Just get it over with and fuck!” Her exasperated exclamation was luckily not coupled with her holding her staff this time, as that particular spell would’ve been questionable in many regards.  
Gert wrapped her arms around Chase and turned to look at Nico, smiling sweetly. Or was it poisonously? Nico was a little afraid to find out.  
       “Oh we did.” She said in a sickly sweet tone. “I’m surprised you didn’t hear us, we’ve been at it for _hours_.”  
       “Yeah, it was a pretty exhausting marathon” Chase added. “I’m surprised I’m already ready for more” At this he bent down and kissed Gert passionately. They purposefully made it as obnoxious as possible, swapping spit enthusiastically. It was disgusting. Nico threw her hands up to cover her eyes and started backing out of the room.  
       “Alright guys, I get it, I’m sorry I put a magic spell on you, won’t happen again.” A particular loud sucking sound made her turn and high tail it out of there, throwing a “Gross, guys!” over her shoulder for good measure.  
       She grinned as she made her way back upstairs to Karolina, excited to share the news.  
       “Idiots.” She said to herself fondly, shaking her head in mirth.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> omg wasn't that fun? I hope you had fun! I had fun xD
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Comments are an authors best friend you know ;) ;*
> 
> I love chatting about this show, so find me at overcoming-the-dark on tumblr and let's fangirl about these two wonderful idiots 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 
> 
> p.s. I got this idea from an ask on tumblr and I cannot for the life of me remember who, if it was anon or not, and I didn't save it when I definitely should've. If you're the one who sent the ask let me know! I want to give you credit! I'm sorry you got lost while I was busy writing xx


End file.
